


sleep when you're dead

by kirani



Series: Czernsgiving (Noah Week) [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Another late night finds Noah and his friends crowded into a dorm room and rushing to finish homework. He wouldn't have it any other way.Written for Czernsgiving Day 2: glitter / go fast /sleep when you’re dead
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Czernsgiving (Noah Week) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558759
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Czernsgiving 2019 A Noah Week





	sleep when you're dead

**Author's Note:**

> a little fluffy college au for day 2 of czernsgiving :)

“And break,” Blue declared, leaning back on her hands and rolling her neck. 

Noah hit save on his essay and reached for his water. “What time is it?” he asked.

“Two,” Gansey answered. 

“One more work session after this? I should sleep,” Adam suggested. 

“You can sleep if you want but I gotta get this done, it’s due at 8:00,” Noah whined. 

Ronan laughed. “Way to procrastinate, Noah.”

Noah glared at him. 

“Can someone swap spots with me for the next session?” Gansey asked from his spot stretched on his bed. “My neck is starting to ache.”

Blue nodded and gathered up her book, notebook, and laptop. As they swapped places, Noah leaned over to the minifridge under the dorm window and grabbed an energy drink. He was gonna need it. 

“Ugh, my roommate texted. Wants to know if I’m coming back tonight,” Blue groaned, looking at her phone. 

“You can crash here if you want,” Gansey offered, as always. “Or I can walk you home?”

“Gross,” Ronan teased. 

Blue smiled. 

Noah stuck his tongue out at his friend who faked like he was going to tackle him but just grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Noah rolled his eyes. Ronan’s antics never bothered him anymore. He patted the other boy’s shaved head as he moved back across the rug. 

Adam smirked at the exchange and dropped a kiss on Ronan’s cheek when he was sitting again. They’d started dating a few weeks ago but they’d all been friends since the start of the year. It was cute, though. 

Noah darted a look at Blue and Gansey who were exchanging a look between them that further confirmed Noah’s suspicion that they had also begun dating but hadn’t told the group yet. Maybe they didn’t want Adam to feel bad? Blue had initially met all of them because she and Adam dated briefly back in September. But he was clearly fine so Noah didn’t know what they were waiting for.

“Okay!” Blue exclaimed. “Another thirty minutes work before we put Adam to bed?”

Adam sighed but nodded, pulling his laptop back towards him. 

“Sleep when you’re dead!” Noah exclaimed back. 

It was college, who needed sleep anyway?


End file.
